custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:K-leb25/The other Elements--my Interpretation
The less elements, secondary elements, less common elemtents or whatever were not as well described as the six primary elements, which im quite annoyed about. The colours for each of these elements are also quite annoying to me. They dont seem like unique enough palettes that will give the element a good distintion. So, Imma gonna tell you how I think the elements should go (and i'll mostly just be talking about the colors). Light -- Well we've ALL seen a toa of light before...well I hope. I still don't know why Takanuva was completely silver in his stars edition. It would be nice if the viewers could tell me if their is a reason story-line of set based. Because the element Psionics has golden pieces too, I think the way the gold goes out should be as so: Beings of light (Matoran, toa, skakdi etc of light) have mainly white. But they have bright golden armour as the more outside pieces (meaning their the pieces that are easily seen and are the least technical, but completely for decoration. This "bright gold" is the gold that is seen in more recent sets (like Zaktan's gold on his chest and weapons and toa Mata Nui's gold; they are all brighter golds than some of the ones in older sets). Psionics -- The psionic gals should have mainly brighter blues and even turquoise if that's even possible. The gold they were should be the darker, more bronze colour. Like the gold pieces on Iruini's and Likann's sets; they are obviously darker and less...bright. That's why light has bright gold, psionics has dark gold (or just bronze cause it doesn't really look like a proper gold). So they seem quite unique as the only ones with frequent bronze-gold coloring. Magnetism -- Magnetism is already pretty good. Just use lots of gunmetal grey and if just using normal grey, try to use the grey pieces from the modern bionicles. You'll notice that in the first 3 years of bionicle, grey had a strange brown or yellow tinge. It definitely wasn't as cool as the recent grey pieces. One more thing, I call Magnetism's prefix Ma because one hasn't officially been stated by canon bionicle. I think a lot of other people have already thought of Ma as a good prefix. Plasma -- Now I've been frustrated that canon bionicle limited the color of this element to white and orange. Really, it should have a lot of yellow, which isnt really found in any other element. So I was thinking, yellow for the main parts, orange and white as the secondary (I like to use white very sparingly though). Also, because a prefix for Plasma hasn't officially been made, I decided for it to be Shra. It sounds weird, but it sounds like how plasma should be to me. Plantlife -- I really like this element. But why did they go the easy way and just make it green and blue. I say that the main color should be teal. Or whatever color Kongu's mask is (matoran kongu). It seems like a very swampy, junglely color. The Throwbots/Slizers (I prefer slizers) even use teal for the Amazon, the jungle slizer. Plus, Plantlife's prefix should be Ple. It sounds nice and smooth and goes with plantlife. Sonics -- The fact that sonics is grey is alright. There isn't really any other color that does the job. But, sonic toa and the likes should have the older grey colored pieces. In the first three years, the color of grey had that strange tinge that isn't as cool as the current grey. So the older greys are used for sonics and the newer greys are used for magnetism. Iron -- Iron's main colour should be silver, or metallic grey (they look the same in bionicle). Then the secondary color should be whatever natural iron ore looks like. So its the same as Iron is already. I have nothing to talk about with this element, except that toa, matoran and whatever of this element should have a large amount of durability compared to the others (still normal strength though). Gravity -- Purple as the main color. Nothing to complain about. Lightning -- They should have very light blue and limited amounts of white. An extra color that should be added at least a little bit is bright yellow (are yellow in bionicle but can be found Tohunga Jalla (or Jaller when he was first released) and Bitil, as well as a few others. The other yellow found in Bionicle is darker, more pronounced and more gold-like. And that type of yellow isnt good for Lightning. Also, I supposed the prefix be Ya. It sounds like a femanine, zapping sound, great for lightning. I will not be including Shadow or any of the elements I made up (so far this is only my version of the Death element) Thanks for reading. You may see these interprettations in my new Toa Nuva articles for the secondary elements (Including Yaling, Cetulio and Mana). Please leave a comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts